After Dinner
by egor11572
Summary: Would you like to stay for dinner? Would you like to stay forever? Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out? [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

**After Dinner: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

"Captain Shang, would you care for the rest of the rice?" Fa Li asked softly.  
  
"Why, yes, thank you very much." He took the bowl from her small hands and carefully emptied it into his plate. There was an awkward silence. "I, haven't had home-cooked food in a long time. This is delicious, Fa Li."  
  
"Ahem." Grandmother Fa cleared her throat loudly. "Mulan helped." Mulan shot her a dirty look.  
  
"I, oh, sorry. Mulan, Fa Li, this is delicious." His cheeks turned red, and he looked down at his plate. _When is this going to be over?_ Shang thought. _I made a complete fool of myself, I'm sure. Mulan will never want to have anything to do with me, after what I could have done. _He looked at her, love shining in his dark eyes, while she carefully poured her father tea. She was beautiful, no doubt. She sparkled with radiance and dignity. He respected her, he always had, and he knew he took her lie all too personally. What he wanted was a second chance, to prove he really cared about her, because he wasn't sure she knew it. Shang wasn't sure if she wanted to know it. After that scene on the mountain-  
  
"What do you think, Captain?" Fa Zhou asked.  
  
"I, umm..." He replied, at a loss for words.  
  
"Thinking deep thoughts?" Fa Zhou said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, about Mulan." Grandmother Fa said comically, and Shang felt the color red rise to his cheeks. Mulan dropped her mother's teacup, shocked at her grandmother's boldness. It crashed to the floor, and she rushed to pick it up, blushing embarrassedly.  
  
"What was that, honorable Fa Zhou?"  
  
"I was wondering if perhaps you would like to spend the night." Shang bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you very much, I would appreciate that kind act." Mulan's mother began to clear the table, and Fa Zhou stood from the table and grasped his gnarled cane.  
  
"Come with me Captain, let us go for a walk through the gardens." He beckoned Shang, and her followed him out the door, where they walked through the wet grass.  
  
"Captain, you seem to have something on your mind. Would you like to speak of it?" Shang looked at Mulan's father, once an incredible war hero, now an old man.  
  
"Admirable Fa Zhou, I can speak but one word, and you will know what is troubling me."  
  
"I think there is more than just one word, Captain, but I do not mind talking. It has been a long time since we have had a man in the house who cares just as deeply as I do for my daughter."  
  
"I- How did you..." Shang sighed. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Fa Zhou looked at him amused.  
  
"Not as obvious as that she cares for you in return."  
  
"She shouldn't." Shang said, leaning against a tree. "I don't understand why she does."  
  
"Why shouldn't she?" Grandmother Fa said, appearing from behind the tree. "I'd care for you, with a body like that-"  
  
"Mother..." Fa Zhou said warningly. "Captain?"  
  
"I... She... She shouldn't care for me, because... You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I'd like to try." He told him, resting his arm on Shang's shoulder. "Captain, you seem lonely. I know about your father, and a young man like you needs the guidance your father once gave. I can help you, Captain."  
  
"Help me with what?" Shang said hoarsely, slumping against the tree. "Mulan will never love me in return."  
  
"Honey, how do you know?" Fa Zhou gave her a piercing look, and she turned away, disgruntled. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She walked slowly back to the house.  
  
"I should just leave."  
  
"What you should do is explain to my why you feel as if my daughter will never care for you."  
  
"I could have killed her," Shang found himself yelling aloud. "I had the sword, I had it above her head. It was the law, I broke it."  
  
"Captain-"  
  
"Please, Fa Zhou, don't call me that. A true captain wouldn't have even held the sword above her beautiful body."

**xxx******


	2. Chapter 2

**After Dinner: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

"You like the Captain, don't you Mulan?" Fa Li asked.  
  
"Mama, please, it won't help. What does it matter if I like him?"  
  
"It matters a lot, Mulan dear."  
  
"Mama, if you're thinking of marriage, you're being ridiculous. The matchmaker will never approve, and Shang..." She stared out the kitchen window and his profile, silhouetted against the moon.

"Mama, why would he like me? Look at me, I don't even look like a woman anymore. My hair is too short now, and I'm too-" Fa Li placed a gentle finger upon her daughter's lip, but Mulan thrust it away. "And let's just say he doesn't care for my outside appearance. What am I inside?"

She closed her eyes painfully. "I'm not sure I like what I am on the inside." She took a deep breath and continued in her distraught demeanor. "I always say what I feel... Men don't like that, I know it." She raised her arms and began to walk out the door to take the scraps from dinner to the pigs. She crashed into her grandmother and slipped to the floor. "And I'm clumsy, and that's such an highly regarded trait in women these days."  
  
"Mulan," her grandmother said, pulling her to her feet, "Did you notice that your Prince Charming out there is ten times clumsier than you are, and he can barely speak in front of you without turning bright red? He stared at you for most of dinner, and right now, he's outside making up lame reasons as to why you don't like him, just as you are doing the same in here." She took a deep breath and sat down at the table.  
  
"Dear, you're-" Fa Li stopped, trying to find the right word, "one of a kind. If Shang cares for you in the same way you do for him-"  
  
"And trust me, he does," Grandmother Fa said loudly.  
  
"Mulan, if he cares for you, he will respect you. Mulan, he witnessed you save our whole country, as well as the ruler of it."  
  
"Yeah, if he doesn't respect you now, you should ditch him." Grandmother said. They shot her dirty looks. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

**xxx******


	3. Chapter 3

**After Dinner: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

"Guardian Mushu, Awaken!" The oldest ancestor called. Mushu's stone figure slowly came to life, and a mystical smoke erupted from it.  
  
"Look, Mr., whatever your name is," Mushu said loudly, "What the heck is the point of letting me sleep if you're just gonna wake me up the day after. Why even put me to sleep?" He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Are you done Mushu?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"Li Shang-"  
  
"No." Mushu said frankly, turning his back on the spirit.  
  
"Mushu, at least listen to me..." He pleaded.  
  
"Look, I don't do love. I got my place back here, and I care about Mulan, but what do I look like? The Matchmaker?" The ghost opened his mouth, but Mushu was too fast for him, "Don't you dare answer that, ancestor-man."  
  
"You need to persuade Li Shang to ask Fa Zhou for Mulan's hand in marriage."  
  
"Why can't he do it by himself?"  
  
"He doesn't feel as if Mulan returns his love."  
  
"What an-"  
  
"Mushu..."  
  
"So I gotta go and get them married?"  
  
"Yes Mushu."  
  
"And what's in it for me?"  
  
"Not much," the ancestor replied.  
  
"You know, what's the point of this? I get nothing in return for my services. I'm tired, I just made the hero of China who she is, and I want a nap."  
  
"Don't you care about Mulan?"  
  
"Of course I care about Mulan, I care about Mulan more than-" Mushu looked at him suddenly realizing. "You're trying to make me feel guilty, you little sneaky spirit, you." He sighed loudly. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Shang and Fa Zhou walked slowly into the Fa home in silence. Shang was given Grandmother's bed, and Grandmother slept on the floor of Mulan's room. Mushu appeared, Cri-Kee by his side, in Grandmother Fa's room doorway. Shang had just collapsed on the bed in silk robes.  
  
"Hey, Shang-" Shang jerked around, startled.  
  
"Wha- Who?" He swiveled his head around, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Hey, down here." Mushu walked over to him and jumped on the bed. Shang blinked and rubbed his eyes in amazement.  
  
"A talking lizard?" Mushu gave him a look.  
  
"Dragon!"  
  
"A talking dragon?" Shang asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm here to talk to you." Shang pinched his arm.  
  
"I'm dreaming, right?"  
  
"Uh, NO!" Mushu replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so if I'm not dreaming, why are you here to talk to me, Little Dragon?"  
  
"Mushu!"  
  
"What's Moo-shoo?"  
  
"That's my name, ding-dong! I can't believe Mulan wants to marry you!"  
  
"Hey!" Shang protested, then interested, he asked, "You know Mulan." Mushu looked at him as if he was dumb.  
  
"Uh, yeah, of course I know Mulan.  She sure wouldn't have gotten anywhere in the army if it wasn't for me."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Shang said, "but, who are you?"  
  
"I'm a Fa family guardian," Mushu said simply, "and yeah, I realized you sure ain't a member of the Fa clan, but suddenly I'm lending my talents to the world."  
  
"Talents?"  
  
"Look, Mr. Shang. I give good advice, and I helped Mulan save China. Ever wonder who set of that rocket thingy? Well, I'll give you a hint. It wasn't Mulan,"  
  
"Was it you?" Shang asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah it sure was. And my buddy Cri-Kee here helped."  
  
"So, you're here to talk to me. What about?"  
  
"Let me see. Maybe Mulan? You're a quick one," Mushu said, and Cri-Kee chirped something at him. "Why should I stop being rude?" he asked, then looked back at Shang.  
  
"What about Mulan?" Shang asked curiously.  
  
"You like her," Mushu said straightforwardly.  
  
"You're a quick one," Shang said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, shut up," Mushu said, silently admitting Shang wasn't as bad as he had thought.  _At least he's got a sense of humor._  
  
"Look, I'm here to get you two married."  
  
"Married?" Shang said incredulously, "You- She- I-"  
  
"Now there's the old Shang. The stuttering Captain who couldn't say more than three words in a sentence. I was wondering what happened to him."  
  
"Married?" He gaped at Mushu. "Listen, Little Dragon, I'm afraid that's not happening."  
  
"My name is Mushu, and it sure is. Mulan likes you, you like Mulan, sweep her off her feet and take her away, so I can have my nap."  
  
"Mulan doesn't like me."  
  
"You don't know Mulan very well, do you?"  
  
"I know she doesn't like me."  
  
"Don't say that again. Trust me, she does. She thinks you're cute." Shang turned bright red.  
  
"How do you know?" Shang asked embarrassedly.  
  
"I just do." Shang looked at him, still refusing to believe.  
  
"Okay, okay, remember that night that annoying scribe dude was telling you that your troops were terrible, and Mulan said, "I'll hold him, and you punch?"  
  
"Yes." Shang said, eying Mushu.  
  
"You walked away and she got this ridiculous dreamy look on her face," Mushu shook his small head, "I sent her to her tent right away. I was afraid she's give away the secret if she flirted anymore."  
  
"Really?" Shang asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"She was so upset when you told her she fought good too. She didn't say anything about it on the way home, but anytime you were mentioned in a conversation, she looked away sadly. Shang, I'm not usually this honest or serious. But Shang, Mulan wants a relationship. And she wants it from you." Finally believing someone, Shang sat up straighter.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Ask Fa Zhou for her hand in marriage. Tell him you love her, and from what everyone says, she cares for you in return."  
  
"What if he says no?"  
  
"You're such a pessimist," Mushu said. "Just ask. I'm sure he won't."  
  
"Thanks Little Dragon," Shang said fondly.  
  
"My name is Mushu," he said, annoyed.  
  
"I know," Shang replied, then settled into the bed, finally content.

**xxx******


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dinner: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

Fa Zhou shuffled out the door after breakfast the next morning to pray to the ancestors. After wiping his mouth, Shang jumped from his seat to follow him.  
  
"Honorable Fa Zhou, I'd like to ask you a question," Shang said as he approached him.  
  
"Anything you would like, Captain." Shang looked at him, still wondering for what reason he called him that.  Shang didn't ask; he knew he had much more important things to say.  
  
"Fa Zhou, when I realized just who your daughter truly was, I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I just wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Then... You all said she did, and I don't know…I really care about her.  I care about her with all my heart.  I want... I want her hand...her hand in marriage." Shang took a deep breath, suddenly realizing he had let all his feelings out. He felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, then he suddenly realized Fa Zhou still had to say yes. His whole head felt heavy, and he suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Shang," Fa Zhou said softly, "I'm very sorry, but I cannot accept on behalf of Mulan." Shang's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Why not?" Shang asked incredulously. _After I chalked up all my courage, he says no?_  
  
"Captain, it isn't you."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Shang, when Mulan arrived home, there was something that had changed about her from before she left. Before she left for the war, she was unsure of herself, and she didn't know where she fit in. She was ridiculed for speaking her mind, and acting different than the others in our town.  
  
"At first I thought they were correct, that Mulan was a woman, that she shouldn't have an opinion. She had dishonored me before she left, and I felt I was right in this belief.  And then she left. There were all those young women in the town, those empty-headed young women. I realized in Mulan's absence that she was right.  She should be able to speak her mind, to act as she feels fit.  I respect her more than I did before, and I love her for who she is now, not who I wanted her to be. She is my daughter, my beautiful magnolia flower."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"She has the respect of the emperor, and she has my respect as well. Under my roof, she will be able to speak her mind, and act as she feels fit. And... she will be able to make her own decisions." Shang looked at him, stunned.  
  
"Sir, I agree with you, but, I can't-"  
  
"Can't is such an unpleasant word. Think of what you can do instead."  
  
"I- oh, I can't admit that to Mulan. She's oh, I." He closed his eyes, imagining the conversation.  
  
"Why can't you?" Fa Zhou asked carefully.  
  
"Fa Zhou, Mulan, I-"  
  
"Do you have fear of what her answer may be?"  
  
"Well... No, I don't think so. It's just, I don't think I'll be able to do it."  
  
"It is better for her to give her answer than for me to give mine. My answer may not be the same as hers."  
  
"Oh." Shang said softly.  
  
"I have faith in you, Captain. I am sure you will be able to ask her."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Faith is an important thing Captain. Faith is a very important thing. If you care about Mulan, ask her. If you do not, do not." And with that, he took his cane, hobbled towards the house, and left Shang to his own thoughts.

**xxx******


	5. Chapter 5

**After Dinner: Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

Shang walked slowly into Grandmother Fa's room. He closed the door behind him and pounded the wall in angst.  
  
"Uh, I was about to ask how it went, but maybe I shouldn't?" Mushu said uncertaintly. Shang turned his head to face Mushu's little body on the floor.  
  
"Oh..." Shang moaned.  
  
"He didn't say no, did he?"  
  
"No," Shang replied softly.  
  
"So he said yes! I'm gonna be in a wedding!" Mushu yelled, raising his little fist in the air.  
  
"Not unless you're the one getting married," Shang told him, sighing.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Mushu demanded.  
  
"He said... He said that he wanted me to ask Mulan."  
  
"Uh...Remind me again…Why are you complaining?" Mushu asked. Shang raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let me see," he said sarcastically. You seriously believe I could ask someone like her to marry me?" He walked towards the window for some air, but stopped when he realized Mulan was on the far side of the gardens playing with her dog.  
  
"Well, yes," Mushu replied.  
  
"Well, I can't. Look at her. She's so-"  
  
"Beautiful, amazing, unbelievable, brave... I know, I know." Mushu said smiling. "Seriously, Shang, wasn't that what you were just gonna do? You asked Fa Zhou to marry her, and he said ask her yourself. If you can't even ask her to marry you, how are you gonna live with her for the rest of your life? And kids? Forget about it." Shang looked at him sadly.  
  
"Maybe I should just go home. I'll never be able to do this."  
  
"No, Shang, don't give up. What kind of Captain are you? What kind of man?"  
  
"Not a good kind," Shang said glumly, walking towards the door.  
  
"Shang- Shang, don't go," Mushu said. Shang ignored him.  
  
"What would the emperor say? He sent you after Mulan," Mushu yelled, suddenly angry, "He knows. He knows you love her, he knows what you feel." Shang turned his head sadly. "He knows you can't live without her." Mushu pleaded.  
  
"You know it too, don't you Little Dragon? You knew it before me." Shang said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do." Mushu said, "C'mon Shang, gimme a hug." Shang took the small reptile and pulled him tightly against his chest.  "Do me a favor Shang."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't call me Little Dragon ever again."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Ask her to marry you, please." Shang closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up taller.  
  
"I will." He strode out the door, swiftly, but turned around and popped his head back in. "Thanks Mushu." He said, then swallowed and walked towards Mulan in the garden.

**xxx******


	6. Chapter 6

**After Dinner: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

Mulan held a small bone above Little Brother's head. He barked and jumped trying to reach it. Mulan giggled as he struggled to get it. Kahn too, whinnied as he sat in the tall grass nearby. Suddenly, Little Brother jumped onto Mulan's chest. She gasped in shock, and even though he was a small dog, she flipped over and landed on her back in the dirt. Little Brother licked her face lovingly and she giggled loudly and hugged the little puppy. She stopped laughing when she heard a deeper chuckle coming from above her. She picked up Little Brother and moved him to her stomach. Little brother fell silent and they both stared up at Shang, who was standing over them.  
  
"I, uh, sorry," Shang said blushing. "I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Oh, it's alright," she said, trying to pull herself up and brush her back off at the same time.  
  
"I, uh, let me help you," Shang said, clumsily pulling her to a standing position and brushing off her back. Mulan tried to ignore the way his hand felt on her back.  
  
"Thank you," Mulan said sincerely, and Shang looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I, uh wanted to talk to you," Shang said softly.  
  
"What about?" Mulan asked, trying not to notice how handsome he was. He gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Something important," He took her hand and led her to the small Fa family ancestor shrine.  
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee watched from the window.  
  
"He's doing okay, huh?" he said to Cri-Kee who chirped in response.  
  
"Some privacy," Shang said to Mulan, pulling her inside the shrine. He instantly regretted saying that, wondering if she thought he'd make a move upon her in the small shrine. He blushed a deep scarlet when he noticed she was looking at him and turned his head away. _Please don't screw up_, Shang told himself silently and took a deep breath.  
  
"Uh, Mulan," Shang said, leaning against a silver headstone. "Mulan, I, uh, wanted to ask you an important question, but first I want to tell you something."  
  
"Alright." Mulan said, perching herself upon the opposite headstone daintily. Shang stared at her beauty, then took another deep breath.  
  
"Um, Mulan, when I found out that you weren't Ping, I was really upset. You see, I had just found out my father was dead, and that was the worst moment of my entire life. I felt like everything was lost, except all of you, my army. All of you were, um, extremely important to me, I had nobody else, really. When I, uh, found out, about you, that is, I felt like you had lied to me, I mean you had, but I took it too personally, I wanted to... I wanted to tell you that," Shang froze, more nervous than ever, though he had already let out a great deal of feelings. "On, on, the mountaintop, with the sword," He hesitated, noticing Mulan's involuntary shudder. "I'm- "  
  
"Go ahead," Mulan said softly.  
  
"I was never, ever going to do it," he told her quickly. "I would never do anything like that to somebody as innocent as you were. I respect you for coming into the war, though you faced death. It was an amazing thing you did, and, oh, Mulan, what I'm trying to say is, Mulan, I uh, care about you more than anything in the world. You're so important to me, and everything you've done, you've proven that you're so much more than anyone ever thought. I care about you, Mulan, and I'm glad I let that all out. Please forgive me for raising that sword above your head, I..."  
  
"Shang, it's alright," Mulan said amazed that he had dwelled upon something that she hadn't concerned herself with. "Don't be sorry, you were just doing your job."  
  
"My job is not to murder the innocent. My job is to defend them," he said bitterly. Mulan edged closer to him and took his hands in hers.  
  
"Shang, it's okay." She looked up into his black eyes and noticed tears. Never in her life would she think she'd see her big, strong, captain crying. It scared her more than anything. She caressed his back softly, and he murmured his apologies once more.  
  
"Mulan, wait," Shang said, rubbing the water from his eyes. "I asked your father this, and he said I should, um, ask you. I told you I cared about you more than anything, and it's true. Mulan, oh Mulan, please, will you..." He took her hands in his own, and bent low before her. "Mulan, will you marry me?"  
  
Mulan's eyes widened. Her heart beat faster, and she looked at him with her disbelieving black eyes. His strong, embarrassed, face, his sad eyes, his athletic body and build. He was so handsome and amazing. She cared for him, just as much as he cared for her. But... marriage? She looked at him again, then pulled her hands out of his grasp, slipped out of the shrine, and ran out to the garden in tears.****

**xxx******


	7. Chapter 7

**After Dinner: Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

Mulan sat on the rocks beside the stream in her garden. She wiped a tear from her eye, still thinking about what had previously happened. A tiny part of her was pleased; she didn't think Shang cared about her in that way, but another part of her was upset and scared. She picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it into the stream bitterly, hearing the satisfying splash as it hit. She stood up and walked towards the small bridge, then leaned against it.  
  
"Shang shouldn't want me," she said aloud to the garden. A corner of her mind surveyed the previous conversation, knowing Shang did care about her. _But why?_ she asked herself. "Why?" This time she shouted it aloud.  
  
"I'll tell you why," Mushu said, scampering through the grass, and up to her arm. "Shang thinks you're pretty, brave and smart. He didn't tell me this, but since you went to the army for your father, and he lost his, he knows how much you love your father, and how much he loved his. He would have done anything for his dad, even face death, and you did just that. Now would you please just marry him?"  
  
"Wait, wait- Mushu?" she looked at him confusedly. "Have I missed something?"  
  
"I don't think so," Mushu said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Weren't you turned into stone?"  
  
"Yeah, for one night, then your annoying ancestor dude had to wake me up and send me to your boyfriend."  
  
"Mushu, he's not my-"  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm here to get you married and help you out with the big C," She looked at him oddly.  "Commitment!" Mushu said loudly, sighing.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Don't worry, your boyfriend wouldn't have known it either."  
  
"I told you, Mushu, he's not-"  
  
"Why isn't he your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be your fiancé, or something? Why'd you have to say no…in fact, you didn't even say no, you ran off in tears."  
  
"Mushu," Mulan said, giving him a dirty look.  
  
"Well, why did you run off?"  
  
"Because…oh…just because." Mulan said, turning away from him. He crawled around her back to her other shoulder.  
  
"You have no reason, go tell him yes." Mushu ordered.  
  
"Why do you want me to say yes so much?"  
  
"Because, your ancestor guy won't let me back into the temple if you don't."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well..." Mushu looked at the ground, "Maybe..." He sighed, "Mulan, you're my friend, and I want what's best for you. You love him, and he loves you, just go get married. You have no reason to say no."  
  
"Mushu, it isn't that easy. Besides, I do have a reason; in fact, I have plenty of reasons."  
  
"So, give me a reason."  
  
"It's just..." Mulan took a step closer to the stream and looked at her reflection. "After the war, after I received the respect of everyone in China including the emperor, I really felt like I was something. I felt like others cared about me as a person, not whether or not I would make a good wife. People respected me, people adored me, people cared, and I'd never felt anything like that before. When I came home, everyone treated me the same, except for all this. But when I came home, I received something that I hadn't been aware of. There were all these complications in my life, Mushu. My father is treating me as a person, and Shang is here, on this property. That could have been amazing, and wonderful, but Mushu, when Shang is here, I find myself wishing I was somebody else." She closed her eyes sadly, then opened them up again. "I wish I was good enough for him, Mushu. I wish I was delicate, and dainty and beautiful, I wish I was somebody who could cook and sew and clean, who would never make a mistake, and be a perfect wife." She stared down into the water, the black eyes of her reflection boring into her. "But Mushu, that somebody else isn't here. I am. And, I thought Shang didn't care for me, because I wasn't that person. I'm just so confused." She turned her head to face the afternoon sun, and Mushu began to speak.  
  
"Mulan, did it ever occur to you that maybe Shang likes you just because you are yourself." She looked at him sadly.  
  
"He must, otherwise none of this would have happened. But I just can't believe it."  
  
"Maybe you should," Mushu said gently.  
  
"But Mushu, I'm so scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Your big C. I don't think Shang really knows who I am. Maybe he thinks I'm that other person, but I'm not. I'm afraid that if Shang finds out that I'm not that person, he'll leave me. What am I really? What could he possibly like about me?" Another tear trickled down her rosy cheek.  
  
"You're a strong, loyal, brave, patient young woman who sparkles with beauty and intellect, speaks her mind, and cares for her family and friends." Mulan turned her head abruptly to the voice, her eyes wide. "I'm sure that is what Captain Shang likes about you." Mushu jumped off her arm, running off to speak with Shang.  
  
"Father-" Mulan started, but Fa Zhou jumped in with words.  
  
"Mulan, I wanted you to make this decision on your own, it isn't my choice, it's yours," he said softly.  
  
"Oh, father, I don't know what to do."  
  
"My daughter, I know Captain Shang cares about you for those reasons and more, and I want you to follow your heart, and listen to yourself." He took her hand in his own, "Dear, what do you want for yourself?"  
  
"I want... I want to be able to understand myself before Shang even tries to understand me." She looked into her father's understanding eyes. "I hadn't planned on becoming a big war hero."  
  
"I know." They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I did it for you, father."  
  
"I know." He looked at her again. "I prayed to the ancestors every day, a prayer for your safety and a prayer of thanks, that I had been delivered such an outstanding young woman, one who was willing to sacrifice her life for an old man."  
  
"You are no old man. You are my father."  
  
"It still troubles me, some nights. I still wonder why you did it. The last words I said were-"  
  
"I know father, and the first words you said when I came home made it all worthwhile." Another silence followed.  
  
"I love you, Mulan."  
  
"I love you too, father." He pulled her into a warm embrace, and tears ran down her face.  
  
"Mulan, if it helps, I see all of what I said before in you as well. I saw it before you went away." She let go, and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I saw it all in you, but I didn't respect it until you came home." He sighed. "Captain Shang," He paused, "Well, he saw it all right away."  
  
"He did." Mulan agreed softly.  
  
"It brings our family great happiness to have him here. Do you like it when he is here?"  
  
"I...Well...It used to make me feel like I wasn't good enough for somebody like him." Her eyes filled up with tears, and they overflowed onto her cheeks. "But, father, I felt that way about you too, before I left, and now I realize you understood me long before I left. But...Shang...Since the moment he found out who I really was, since the moment he found out I would've sacrificed my life for you, he understood me too, father."  
  
"He understands you now, Mulan. But the real question is whether or not you understand yourself, and whether or not you like who you are." She stepped away from her father, and towards the stream once more. She looked at her reflection...Her tear-stricken face, red eyes...But no...Appearances weren't important...It is what is inside that counts. Her hand over her heart, she looked once more...and she saw the beauty, loyalty, and integrity that her father, and Captain Li Shang saw.****

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**After Dinner: Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

"You can't just leave!" Mushu said, grabbing Shang's cape.  
  
"I sure can," Shang replied angrily, thrusting Mushu off and picking up his pack. Mushu slipped inside it, trying to hitch a ride.  
  
"You can't go, Mulan really likes you!" Shang looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Well, she's got a fine way of showing it, running away from me and crying," he yelled.  
  
"Oh, Shang, give her another chance, she's got to get herself together."  
  
"Forget it," he took a deep breath and looked at Mushu again, "You lied to me," he said, his voice shaking, "You told me she liked me, you told me she cared...I feel like a fool." He looked at Mushu in remorse.  
  
"Oh, Shang, she does," Mushu said, I don't know how to explain it, but she does."  
  
"Look, Mushu, I'm going home, I lost my chance. Mulan doesn't want marriage, or love, or...me..." He looked at the ground sadly. Mushu noticed how upset the captain was, but he was extremely angry with everyone, Mulan and Shang especially. If only Shang knew what he knew...  
  
"You can't just give up," Mushu pleaded.  
  
"Yes I can..." Shang mumbled.  
  
"Look, Shang, I dunno how to tell you this, but I learned from Mulan not to give up." Shang ignored him, and began sifting through this pack.  "If she had given up in the army when you told her to go on home, and she left, what would've happened?"  
  
"Mmmm," Shang mumbled.  
  
"And, if you had given up when your father died, where would you be?"  
  
"On a snowy mountain wallowing in my self pity."  
  
"And if Mulan had just given up when she tried to warn you about the Hun's in the imperial city?"  
  
"China would..."  
  
"Yeah, let's leave that to the imagination," Mushu sighed.  "Shang, look, right now, I just want you guys to get married. It isn't because I want to get back in the temple, or because of my nap, right now I just want to see you two happy. The only way you guys are gonna be happy is if you get married. You love each other." Shang looked at him wistfully.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Stay tonight and tomorrow, and if nothing happens by then, go on home... Wallow in your self pity. But Shang, if you ask me, you're gonna be grateful you stayed."****

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**After Dinner: Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's Mulan.  I'm not making any profit by writing this story.

**By: Susan**

**Summary:** "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" Whatever happened during Shang's dinner with the Fa family? Was it a quick meal or something a bit more drawn out?

**xxx******

Dinner that night was extremely awkward. Mulan stared out the window for most of it, and Shang looked at the ground. There were forced smiles and small attempts at conversation by Mulan's parents and grandmother. After clearing the table with the women, Shang excused himself, made his way to the stream outside and began skipping rocks. He concentrated on nothing but Mulan, so each rock sank to the bottom without skipping once.  
  
"You have to use flatter rocks and turn your hand like this." A voice behind him said. Shang turned, shocked, and watched as Mulan skipped the rock four times, though the stream was quite narrow. She blushed and looked at the stars in the darkened sky.  
  
"I figured you didn't want to see me again," Shang said softly, seating himself on the grass.  
  
Mulan sat down beside him, glancing at his handsome profile and chin resting on his knees. "I...I'm sorry, really really sorry about running off like that."

Shang turned to look at her, placing his hand on the soft grass. Mulan's short black hair was curled around her ear, and her beautiful body was sprawled out next to him. He smiled, not feeling as awkward or afraid as this morning. Maybe it was the peaceful night or hearing nothing but the crickets in the grasses or seeing nothing but the stars above him and Mulan next to him; whatever it was, a calm placidity washed over him giving him much confidence.  
  
"It's fine," Shang said, clearing his throat. They looked at the stars for a moment. "I meant what I said this morning," he said firmly.  
  
"I know you did," Mulan replied softly, placing her hand atop his own rough one and smiled at him. He looked at her oddly and she smiled. "May I tell you something important?" she asked.  
  
"Anything you wish," he answered.  
  
"I told my father this today, and I think you have the right to know this too," she breathed in deeply, and started to speak. "The real reason I left you this morning was because I was, and still am, afraid of something. I talked to my, well I guess he's-"  
  
"Who, Mushu?" Shang interrupted, without thinking. "I mean, uhhh..."  
  
"How do you know Mushu?"  
  
"I, uh, it's a long story..." Mulan looked at him suspiciously, feeling color rise to her cheeks, but continued anyway.  
  
"I told him that I was afraid of what you thought of me. I didn't think you knew me as well as you thought you did. After all, you've known me for awhile, but as Ping, and only known for this last week was I Mulan to you." She stopped and looked at him. He nodded his agreement.  
  
"I didn't think you knew who I really was inside. I'm clumsy, and I'm not very pretty, and I say what I feel. I'm a horrible cook, my mother has been making dinner, not me, and I can't sew or-" She stopped again when she noticed his stare. "You didn't know that, did you?" She asked softly, her heart sinking steadily.  
  
"Mulan look," Shang said, taking her hands in his own. "Things like that don't matter to me. You saw all the men on the first day of training. They're all clumsier than anybody I know. And," Shang looked at her face, "I think you are beautiful," she blushed heavily. "I like that you say what you feel, because it's a sign of intelligence, and I love that about people.  You don't need to know how to cook and sew for me to love you," he told her gently. She looked at him with tears and love shining in her eyes, but turned away before he could see them.  
  
"I was afraid if you knew who I was on the inside you wouldn't want to marry me, and I couldn't hide all that for the rest of my life just so you would." He shook his head.  
  
"But, I know who you are on the inside already Mulan, and knowing that just makes me want to marry you even more." She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You...are you..." He shook his head once more and spoke tenderly to her. She leaned in to hear his words.  
  
"Mulan, something about you attracted me to you right from the start. Well, at least when I found out you were a girl," he said sheepishly, "But whether it was your beauty, your courage, your strength, your integrity, or your willingness to sacrifice everything you had for you father, or anything else or all of those, it doesn't matter. Every one of those reasons and more show how much I care about you right now." His black eyes focused on her and he suddenly noticed her tears. "Mulan, why are you crying?" She looked at his sadly, more tears running down her delicate face. "I just admitted all that, what more do you want?" Shang asked, frustrated.  
  
"Oh, Shang... These tears," she said miserably, trying to wipe them away, "these are tears of regret. Regret for everything that could have happened and didn't." She closed her eyes painfully and tried to pull her hands out of his grasp. He wouldn't let her move.  
  
"Mulan, I don't understand."  
  
"Shang, look at yourself, then look as me. I had the chance to marry a smart, handsome, genuine young man, who loved me for who I am inside, and didn't want to change me. I had the chance to marry you, and now that chance is gone." She stared up at the sky in silence. "I'm going to bed," Mulan told him, turning and walking away. Shang turned towards her. He couldn't lose her again, not after all he had just told her. He stood up next to her and pulled her closer to him, staring into her dark eyes.  
  
"Mulan, who told you that chance is gone? Your thoughts are running away from you."  
  
"Shang..." She pulled away from him, but he wouldn't have it. He held tightly to her wrists.  
  
"Mulan, wait." Shang knelt down before her, loosening his grip on her wrists. "I've told you all this and more. I meant what I said this morning, and for you, I will repeat it." He smiled nervously at her confused face. "Mulan, I, Captain Li Shang, would be honored if you, the young woman whom I treasure beyond all things, just because she is herself and no one else, would answer yes to my second plea of marriage." She looked at his smiling face in obvious shock.  
  
"Shang...I-" He nodded at her with a smile, and she smiled back. She knew this was what she wanted, and quicker than you could say Mushu, she was pulling him to a standing position and throwing her arms around his neck. Shang pulled her body close to his own, holding her face in his hands, and leaning his towards her, he pressed his lips upon hers. Mulan melted in his arms, happiness pulsating through her. Their lips stayed together, tears of happiness running down both their cheeks and mixing together. He picked her up and twirled her around once for good measure. Their lips parted, and she snuggled at his chest. He smiled down at her warm body.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He whispered down to her, and she looked back up at him in happiness and excitement.  
  
"It's a yes please, and a thank you," Mulan told him softly yet playfully, and this time, she sprang upon him and kissed his handsome lips. He was stunned, but at once gave into her warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you, for being yourself. You've made living worthwhile." He held her tight against his chest, sitting down on the side of the stream with his true love in his arms. They stayed there together, hand in hand, looking at the stars and each other in silence. It was a lovely silence, one from two people so in love that would be together forever. Love now bloomed in China for the two heroes, just as the magnolia tree shows its blossoms every spring.

[ THE END ]

**xxx******

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed After Dinner.  I wrote a sequel to it called The Power of Love, and I would love for you to read it! ;)  Thanks for all your kind reviews!**


End file.
